


Say It Again

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, AH OT7 is only mentioned/implied, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Drunk Gavin, Fake AH Crew, Frottage, M/M, Morphine, Sleepy Gavin, the other guys are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Ryan needs to be sure Gavin won't regret it if he says he says he loves him, too.Or, five times Gavin says "I love you", and the one time Ryan says it back.





	1. Back against the wall

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than I didn't have wifi for awhile and went on a freewood writing binge I'M SORRY

1.  
Gavin was pressed against the door of his room, lips pressed against Ryan’s in a heated kiss as they grinded against one another. He had one leg wrapped around Ryan’s waist, hands gripping at his shirt like a lifeline. A whine bubbled up in his throat, slipping past his lips only to be caught in Ryan’s mouth. Tongue’s tangled as calloused hands slid up his shirt, head thudding back against the door as his nipples were tweaked.

“R-Ryan,” Gavin whimpered, scrabbling for purchase as said man sucked a mark into his neck.

His rose gold sunglasses were knocked askew, hair gone from artfully messy to straight up sex-hair. The Armani button up was wrinkled, and Gavin couldn’t find it in him to be angry when Ryan simply ripped it open instead of unbuttoning it. Sinfully tight jeans were unbuttoned to show black briefs and the point of sharp hipbones. Ryan’s teeth pressed into his slender throat, gold chain clinking with their movements.

It was good, almost too good, and Gavin was so absorbed in it that he didn’t realise the words spilling past his lips.

“God, Rye, love you so much. Harder, fuck, I love you--”

Ryan silenced his babbling with an aggressive kiss, growling lowly and nipping sharply at his bottom lip.

“Say it when you aren’t about to cum in your pants,” he stated, eyes slightly guarded.

Gavin was too far gone to see it, agreeing swiftly (he would’ve agreed to just about anything at this point if it got Ryan to kiss him again) and yanking the older man back in.


	2. Drunk in a club

2.  
Gavin was absolutely shitfaced, stumbling drunkenly into the other crew members as they dragged him away from groping strangers. He was currently pressed against Ryan’s chest, grinning lazily as he stared up at him with hazy eyes. His hips swayed to the pounding music, chin resting against Ryan’s chest due to how slumped down he was. Their eyes were locked, Ryan’s amused and Gavin’s hazy and fond. There seemed to be a bubble around them, people respecting the quiet moment amid the booming bass of the music.

The ground vibrated beneath their feet, the beer in Gavin’s hand sloshing along with his “dancing”. Ryan’s diet coke sat abandoned on the bar, being dutifully watched by Ray (even though every time Ryan looked over there seemed to be a little less in the glass).

“Hey, Rye?” Gavin slurred, accent thick with intoxication.

“Yes, Gavin?” Ryan chuckled, wrapping his arms around Gavin to pull the swaying man closer.

“I really love youuuuuuuu,” the Brit sang, looping his arms around Ryan’s neck.

The bottle dangled from his fingers and the smell of alcohol washed over his face. Ryan’s chest tightened slightly, a tentative smile on his face.

“Say it again when you aren’t about to die from alcohol poisoning.”


	3. On a Job

3.  
Gavin ran down the narrow hallway of the building, smooth cement walls seeming to close in as he darted around the corner. The sound of gunfire followed, bullets chipping the grey around him. His shirt was torn and bloody, a wound in his side gushing like a waterfall. The adrenaline was the only thing keeping it from being more than a burn as he sprinted through the maze of a building.

He had infiltrated the base of a gang who had gained a little too much power and gotten a little too cocky, killed the leader with a bullet between the eyes, and taken a wrong turn out the door. He slumped against the wall to get his breath back, peeking around the corner to fire back. The chatter in his ear became clear for the first time since the first wrong turn.

“Get the fuck out, Gavin, now. I don’t know how much longer I can hold take ‘em down from the windows.”

“I’m struggling here, too, Gav. You’re on the completely wrong side of the building.”

“Get the fuck out of there asshole!”

“If you die I’m going to bring you back just to fucking kill you again, boi. Get out so I can blow this place sky high.”

“I’ve got a chopper waiting for you when you get your ass out here.”

Gavin waited for Ryan’s voice, frowning when it never came. Another shot, the thud of a body hitting the ground.

“Hey, Rye?”

“Gavin,” Ryan’s voice came back, a quiet growl over the headset.

“I love you.”

The line went silent apart from Ryan’s quiet breathing. A gunshot.

“Say it again when you aren’t about to die.”

Gavin fired three more times in quick succession, emptying his clip.

“I will.”


	4. After Being Patched Up

4.  
“Hey, Ryyyyyyyyyyye,” Gavin hummed, a lazy grin on his face. The IV in his arm dripped a steady stream of morphine, courtesy of one Ryan Haywood, actor and thief.

“Gavin?” Ryan chuckled, shutting the door to Gavin’s bedroom.

“I feel goooooooooooooooooooood,” the brit giggled, eyes half lidded and pupils dilated.

“Well, you are about 99% opium at this point,” he teased, running a hand through the messy hair.

“Mm, do that again,” Gavin murmured, eyes closing as he moved to follow the broad hand. The movement shifted the blankets, revealing the stitches running up his side, once again courtesy of one Ryan Haywood, almost-doctor. The older man sat down, running his hands through feather soft hair and watching Gavin practically purr.

“Ryan,” Gavin said seriously, eyes hazy and unfocused when they opened. “I love you.”

Ryan paused, stroked Gavin’s cheek gently. If Gavin really looked he swore his eyes were pained.

“Say it again when you aren’t drugged up.”

“But--”

“You should sleep for awhile.”

And with that he was gone.


	5. Adrenaline Crash

5.  
Gavin had his head on Ryan’s chest, eyes half closed as he listened to his heart beat. A movie played in the background, turned down too low to be heard over their own breathing. Ryan’s eyes were closed, but Gavin knew he wasn’t asleep.

It had been a long day, full of explosions and gunfire and hacking and a heist gone pretty well overall. None of them had slept, really slept, for several days, and were all dead tired. The rest of the crew had passed out already, all piled in Geoff’s unnecessarily large bed, but Ryan decided to wait for Gavin to come down from his adrenaline high. Gavin knew he was five second from exhaustion, but he also knew he would refuse to go to sleep until he knew Gavin was asleep. It was ridiculous. It was adorable.

“Bed,” Gavin mumbled.

Ryan was up in a second, blue eyes weary but alert as he lifted Gavin and carried him into Geoff’s room. Gavin tucked himself against Jeremy’s back, opening his arms for Ryan to crawl into the little bit of remaining space. Six men in a bed was a tight fit, but it was doable.

“Hey, Ryan?” Gavin whispered, sprawled on top of him already.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Ryan was silent for so long Gavin thought he’d fallen asleep. His deep voice vibrated his chest just as Gavin sunk into unconsciousness.

“Say it again when you aren’t exhausted.”


	6. A Quiet Moment

+1.  
Gavin was tucked under Ryan’s arm, sweatpants and a t-shirt replacing his usual expensive attire. His makeup and sunglasses were nowhere to be found, his hair nothing but bed head instead of the product of hours of bathroom time and half a can of hairspray. Ryan lacked his mask and paint, hair mussed from Gavin’s failed attempts at annoyance. Reruns of some shitty reality TV show played, neither really watching. Gavin was half paying attention to the drama in the group chat and half paying attention to Ryan’s gentle kisses.

The older man covered the phone with one hand, turning Gavin’s head with the other. Their lips met in a slow kiss, softer than anything they’d shared before and full of simple fondness. Gavin pulled away after a minute, phone laying forgotten in his lap. Their foreheads rested together, noses bonking slightly.

“I love you.”

“Say it ag--”

“If you tell me to say it again some other time I will punch you,” Gavin stated simply, tone unchanging.

Ryan averted his eyes, entwining their fingers.

“I just want you to be sure.”

“Of course I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Ryan cleared his throat, the sheer vulnerability in his eyes when he looked back shocking Gavin.

“I love you, too.”

And for some reason, that meant more than any of the other times other crew members had said it, something deep and pure and honest in his words. Not that it meant any less when any one else said it, but Ryan’s ‘I love you’s were always the warmest after that. It made sense now, why everyone didn’t look offended when they said it to Ryan in a bar or in the middle of a fire fight and he didn’t say it back. Ryan’s ‘I love you’s were for quiet moments when nothing could be more perfect, because he had to be sure they meant it.


End file.
